The Simple Life
by Sabrina Lauries
Summary: Chazz is doomed to spend the entire summer with his least favorite person and his least favorite familythe Misawas. If he thinks that bad, he's in for an even bigger suprise.


"That's twelve to two, I win again!" a cheerful girl laughed while holding a basketball. Chazz rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. He didn't know why he even agreed to play. He hated everything about her. She was almost as tall as Atticus, with long brown hair a few shades lighter than his. Her dark forest green eyes had a sweet yet devious glow to them. That's what Chazz hated most about her. She seemed so fun and sweet, like a female Jaden, but he knew she was rotten to the core, especially to him.

Her name was Marissa Misawa. She was Bastion's younger sister, only ten times worse than her nerdy brother.

"What's wrong Chazzy? Can't handle a loss?" she said in that annoying sweet yet evil voice. Actually that's what he hated most about her. He turned around and glared at her. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" he snapped at her. She giggled in return.

"As I recall Chazz, _you're _the one who said he was the greatest at everything. I just figured that you needed a wake up call. You know how I _love_ to help you appreciate the simple life more." She said as she circled him grinning. Chazz opened his mouth to say something, but instead he heard an equal annoying voice.

"Hey Chazz! Marissa! How's it going?" a cheerful brunette said as he walked up to him with Syrus at his side.

"Great! Chazz and I were just playing a nice game of basketball!" she said as she turned around and shot the ball. It bounced back landed in Chazz's hands. "Yeah, you're an all star…" he muttered. "Mhm… That's why I won Chazz…Because I have no skill." She said her voice coated with sarcasm as usual. Chazz glared and muttered something under his breath.

"So Jaden, what are you doing here?" Marissa asked. Jaden's face turned blank for a moment. "Huh? Oh yeah… There was something… something important… Oh I remember! Sheppard wants to see you two…Can't remember what for exactly though…" he said thoughtfully.

"Well then, better go see what he wants. C'mon Chazzy!" Marissa said grinning again as she took him by the hand and skipped off.

When Marissa and Chazz got there, they were surprised to see Bastion and an elegant, wealthy woman. Her hair was ebony colored, and she had Chazz's eyes.

"Mom?!" Chazz exclaimed at the woman. "Oh, so that's who she is. Hi Mrs. Princeton!" Marissa said cheerfully as she waved. The whole time Chazz resisted the urge to gag.

"Hmm. Charming." Mrs. Princeton mused in a casual tone. "Please to meet you Ms. Misawa. Lily told me all about you." She spoke in an average person's tone with a tiny hint of pride in her voice.

Marissa smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you… Uh so… How much trouble are we in?" She asked Sheppard.

"None whatsoever. This meeting is about your summer vacation Mr. Princeton." Sheppard said briskly as Marissa let out a sigh of relief.

"What about it?" Chazz asked impatiently.

"You see Chazz dear, your father and I are going to see Slade and Jagger at a very important convention." Mrs. Princeton said gently. "And we are to be gone all summer."

"So why does this concern _them_? Chazz demanded pointing at Bastion and Marissa.

"Well, you see Chazz. _You _aren't coming to the convention. And we certainly aren't letting you stay home by yourself all summer. So I talked with Lily-she's their mother and an old friend of mine- and we arranged for you to spend the summer with the Misawas."

Chazz's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what his mother just said. "You expect _me_ to spend the entire summer with _her_!?" he shouted.

"And Bastion too ya know." Marissa unhelpfully added. Chazz's face turned bright red with anger.

* * *

"C'mon Chazz, you can't spend all day in your room!" Jaden shouted at the wooden door.

"Just watch me you slacker!" he yelled back.

"Forget it Jaden. Let him spend the rest of the day in his room. It doesn't change a thing." Bastion said with extra volume on the last sentence.

"Don't think that we're happy about this either Chazz! I've been planning this summer vacation for months and I'm not letting _you _ruin it!" Marissa shouted even louder.

The door swung open to reveal Chazz fuming. _ME? _Ruin _your _vacation!? You're the one ruining mine! It is bad enough I had to spend the year with you, but now you expect me to live with you the ENTIRE SUMMER?! I can't change the summer break thing, but at least give me a few days peace!" his voice the loudest of them all. He slammed the door behind him leaving Jaden, Bastion, and Marissa stunned.

"And get away from my room!" Chazz added.


End file.
